Children of Myth: Out Takes
by Abbyforth
Summary: These are alternate chapters and other shorts that we couldn't fit into the main story arc, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Out take

Aubree

"So what's crackin?" He said with his IPod in his hand and an earphone in his ear, probably listening to heavy metal or something funny and perverted.

"Not much, this by the way is Eragon." I said leading Izzie over to him, and they shook hands.

"Hello." Eragon said.

"Yo." Izzie said, smiling.

"What is that strange thing you are carrying?" Eragon asked pointing at Izzie's IPod.

"It's called an IPod, it stores and plays music, and it holds 80 gigs which is probably around 20000 songs." He said.

"Is that all it does?" Eragon asked, examining it closely.

"No, it plays video too, and a whole bunch of shit I don't much care for." He said.

Izzie clicked the wheel a bunch of times and turned on the light. He moved around in the menus a little, and played a little bit of a movie. It looked like it was from Ace Venchura. He clicked some more, and turned off the light.

"See?" he said smiling.

"What was that?" Eragon asked.

"Um video? Where are you from?" Izzie asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Eragon leaned over and whispered something in Izzie's ear.

Izzie

The strange guy from who knows what time leaned over and whispered: "Aligasia."

I whispered back "why are you telling me? It seems that you want to keep it secret."

"There is strong magic emanating from you. Maybe you could help me?" he whispered back.

"I can try." I whispered, and I motioned for him to follow me.

"Hey guys? We'll be back." I turned and took Eragon behind Old Main.

"What kind of help do you seek?" I asked facing him.

"It depends on what you are capable of doing." He said.

I shot a twenty foot flame up in to the sky from my pointer finger, and looked at Eragon.

"That is barely scratching the surface of what I can do." I said.

"What else can you do?" he asked with an astonished look on his face.

I turned my middle finger in to a very sharp dagger, and I turned the flame in to a flaming sword.

"There's a lot of stuff I can do. I can change in two different things, turn things in to something else, change the weather, and a lot of other stuff I can't think of at the moment." I said smiling and putting my hand back to normal.

"Very few people know I can do that kind of stuff." I said, "So please keep it quiet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 15

Izzi

Arya was speaking. She had a strange accent, a beautiful voice, and her voice was quite enchanting. It was no wonder Mark, one of the students, kept asking her to have her come to his house for cookies every time she came to Hall. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I new what she was doing, and I was determined to help.

I quietly slipped out of the front door of Chapman, quietly waited, and as I expected, people came out the door. I was surprised to see Mitchell accompanying them. Then I had to stop my self from bursting out laughing as Eragon knocked out, and threw Mitchell in to the trash.

I quietly slipped behind them, and followed them through a portal. No one new. Not anyone. Not a single soul. Not my parents or closest friends. No one!

No one knows that I have magic in me. A magic so powerful, that I could make it rain, I could shoot fire out of my fingertips, I could transform in to anything, Change my appearance, make illusions, and things too numerous to list.

I'm of Lykos dissent you see, so I've got animal instincts. I can sense many things including emotions, and liars. The reason I know so much magic is because I've been interested in all kinds of it when I was little. So after school until the age of thirteen I would sneak out to find my mentors, and they would show me magic. We had to go to a dense forest when we got to the flying part so no one would see a little boy about the age of eleven floating in mid air with no support what so ever.

We all landed in some strange land, and I swiftly climbed up a tree to hear what would be the plan of action. We apparently would go to another place with a strange name. I'd been to places like this, but this had a different feel. I followed them for a week, flying from tree to tree in the shape of a very small dark bluebird.

On the seventh day, arrows flew at them, and one all most hit me. Eragon stopped them before they could reach his group, and pulled one from their midst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 24 Outtake

By DarkPhionix

"Where are we going?" I asked in a small voice.

"You have had a long journey in coming here, Aubree. For now we will show you to your living space, Tomorrow your lessons begin. Glendale will bring you to your lessons. He will learn along with you and will help you. I will leave you to get acquainted with Glendale now. Be ready at the sun's first light." While he was talking we had moved briskly to a tree, or something like a tree, far from the hall. It was low and looked beautiful.

There were three root steps leading to a door. For a moment I was afraid of opening the door. I turned and Oromis was getting on Gledr. Once he was on the moved off into the forest and I was left with the elf named Glendale, I turned and opened the door. I might have emotional problems but I am not a coward. I stopped just inside in wonder, not able to say anything.

It was like my own personal house, well, I guess that it kind of was my own. Inside the door was a round central room, like a living room slash dining room. I wondered if there was a kitchen. Two windows looked out opposite directions and they were circular like portholes. A couch-like thing was against one wall and there was a table with three chairs around it. A narrow staircase led up to somewhere. I realized there was a meal set out. I walked in further. Turning I looked at Glendale who was still outside.

"You can come in if you want."

"Thank you." His voice was musical and enchanting. I cleared my throat finding it dry. I became flustered for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Outtake

BY Olorin01

Boromir:

I looked up at the frost covered mountain and knew we had been beaten. Yet another way closed to us. The thought made my gut churn in rage.

"Far cry from the way it was leaving Elrond's House," I called furrowing my brows up at Aragorn. He was on a rock-ledge overlooking the land beyond. The dark trees and crags of the empty lands made our heart sink.

"Well it can't get any worse," grumbled Gandalf ambling to the ranger's side. His beard was unkempt and soggy. "We're only chased by Goblins, Wargs, and Eru knows what else …"

Aragorn peered back at the others descending the slope like a long grey line. Bill the pony gazed down at the wizard, forlorn and grim. There were tears in Sam's eyes. We all knew what the wizard meant. A day longer and we'd be dead.

"Look," Aragorn despondently murmured pointing to the sky. None of us had to look. They'd been hunting us for hours.

The crows came whirling from the North like a black cloud. Daylight was blotted from the frosty ground, and we could hear them yammering. They'd spotted us again.

"Spies of the enemy," the ranger confirmed blinking down at Anduril. The blade gleamed in his sheath. "We'll be tracked by nightfall. There is no way we can make for the mines."

"Moria," I spat, feeling a bitterness in my throat. "The black Pit isn't a place for folk who can't defend themselves. The ring will be taken unless we do something."

The wizard stared darkly at me clutching his staff. I didn't budge. Aragorn didn't utter a word. His plan had failed. It was time to give another a chance, and the ranger knew it. Gandalf wasn't convinced though, and we could see him weighing both options in the snow.

"The mines are dangerous Gandalf," Aragorn agreed patting his friend on the shoulder. "It would be wise not to put the ring nearer to the hand of the enemy …"

"And what of Saruman," the wizard sighed closing his eyes. The lines and creases deepened in his face. "He'll mark our passage to … to …"

"Think of Gondor," I chimed in flashing him a reassuring smile. "Think of the berg with its high stone walls and stout men. It can not keep the shadow at bay for long. But it will buy time …"

"Time we need," the wizard relented sagging in concern. "We will have it your way then Boromir. To gondor it is."

But the wizard didn't smile or talk much all that day. It was though he were restling with something deep in his heart … or as though he had looked into mine, and he had seen there my fear. What if the ring should come to the Sorceress of the Golden Wood? What if the Goblins of the caves should take it? No, the ring had to go to Gondor. I didn't dwell on why back then. I didn't want to. I hadn't accepted yet, a simple fact- a fact that Gandalf knew in me from the start. I wanted the ring- not for Gondor … But for myself.

Frodo:

Uncle Bilbo once told me that every great adventure begins with just one step. "If you can take that one step," he said," You can go the distance."

Let me tell you, getting to Gondor was a lot harder than taking that first step. I can still remember the way we huddled round the fire at night listening to the harsh calls of Orcs in the hills. I never slept. The ring felt like ice around my neck. The chain links dug into my flesh, and my hands itched just to put it on … and slip away. I couldn't though- Sam was Watching.

"No good comes from putting your foot in the wrong door like me old gaffer used to say back home," he'd explain shaking his head. "We got a real adventure to get done. You dash off and lord knows what might happen. You might lose a finger."

That made me laugh. Bilbo hadn't lost a limb on his quest, although he lost many other things- and friends. I tried to sleep but kept on thinking of Thorin lying on his bed of stone at the heart of the Lonely Mountain. He looked pale in his tomb and kept staring back at me with those cold blank eyes. I couldn't lose Sam like that. I'd trade my whole hand before I'd let that happen. But what can I do, I thought to myself. I'm a Hobbit- a Halfling. Yet whenever I needed a lift, Sam was there. I'll never forget that. I doubt anybody will.

A/N: This is the last outtake for awhile, as DarkPhionix is going to be gone for a year or more. Thanks to Olorin01 who wrote this amazing piece!


End file.
